


Warden or Wizard

by Hedgefox Kitsune (theshadeshadow)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fawkes magic healing nearly killed Hadrian, Hadrian and Zevran are bonded together., Hadrian is Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadeshadow/pseuds/Hedgefox%20Kitsune
Summary: A last hunt for Darkspawn, that's all it was meant to be! Now the Warden is injured and has been kidnapped into another strangely familiar world which want him to fight their war too…





	1. Chapter 1

_ World Thedas. Date unknown: _

 

Arms throbbed in pain, from the rips in the flesh. Sword drawn wounds, open to the flesh and muscle. A hiss escaped clamped lips, teeth gritted together from blinding agony. Poison working its way through, tearing down defences slowly, _very slowly_.

 

Swinging round on one foot, kicking outwards. The leather clad limb caught the other between the legs, the weakest point. A strained grunt escaped them, falling to armoured knee and blade rushed forward cutting the throat freely.

 

Blood gushed forward, staining leather red and armoured hands grasped uselessly, already dead.

 

The last one fell. All were dead.

 

– _\---¬=@;# <{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----_

 

_Underground Cavern. Wardens Party_ :

 

The group sighed in relief and made their way east to the mouth of the cave.

 

“Am I glad that is over.” The blond muttered under his breath.

 

“Ohh? Were the big bad darkspawn too much for your delicate muscles to handle?” Chuckled the black clad female at the back of the group.

 

“Nooo.” Armour scraped together as the male turned to look partially back to the trail they had walked. Scouting for new enemies that may have been following in their wake. And sighed, “Again? Are you going to turn the words I speak into your own personal amusement Morrigan?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t, if you were not so easy to tease Alistair. Just the right words and you act like an imbecile.” She swung the staff onto her back and tightened the hardened leather around it carefully, knowing full well that they could be attacked at any moment and her power would be needed again.

 

“Oh yes, just pick on me. Push me around like the wretch you are, milady of the wilds.” He huffed in amusement. Arms shrugging upwards to try to loosen the weight of the armour while teasingly throwing some of the blood on his hands towards the woman.

 

She wrinkled her nose at him, lips twisting in disgust. While her red eyes mocked him, laughing at his reaction to her words.

 

Beside them, moving his arms back and forth. While stretching the muscles carefully in measured movements was another male figure, who then stopped and crouched. Fingers ghosting across the ground with sharp eyes seeing what others could not. Tilting his head. Long blond strands shifted position, revealing a pointed ear to those who were watching.

 

“I do not mean to interrupt your seeming lovers talk. But it seems there to be signs of a new patrol on the path ahead.” He looked side wards, tilting his head towards the two. A smirk playing upon sinful lips, as honeyed eyes glanced up and down the man’s fine form.

 

“Oh yes, very good.” Alistair marched past, a hand grabbing the helmet on his belt. Putting it on, he hoisted his shield and sword, ready for the next bloody battle.

 

“Well I do hope it is not a Tuesday. I truly would not want to wake with a severed arm or limb, if you please.” He mused thoughtfully, twirling the sword around in a circle playfully.

 

“I do not know Alistair, perhaps you should give a dance to draw their attention to you.” Morrigan smirked, one hand upon the staff on her back. Ready to draw it in the instance she needed it.

 

“Why yes…” The blonde’s sarcastic voice rang out as hurlocks appeared around the bend in the cavern tunnel, “I should twirl and dance and let the darkspawn howl themselves silly with laughter.”

 

Flipping one dagger point down, the elf darted forward. Sliding easily through the ranks to get behind the one that had rushed the swordsman with a bellow of rage. Twirling round in a half circle, he buried the daggers to the hilt in the necks of two enemies, easing the battle by a margin.

 

“Perhaps, you could dance and dismember together my friend.” Spoke the long blond as he ducked a swing from a Greatsword and jumped a sweep of a long blade at the same time.

 

“Really, so I should _strut and flutter my eyelashes, waving my dress from side to side_.” His voice picked up with a high pitched false tone that clearly was meant to represent a female’s voice. “ _While sliding a blade between their ribs_? Really Zevran. I think not.”

 

“I think you would look very dashing in a dress dear Alistair, it would certainly bring out your eyes.” Morrigan cackled, as fire struck down and spread outwards, lighting all on fire and causing the companions to make a swift retreat away from the line of attack.

 

The blond male swung his sword around and then through the belly of another Hurlock in his way, that screeched in a dying yell. Bringing up his shield, he deflected the new attack while sighing in response to the words spoken.

 

“Really? Why is it always me?” He muttered “Am I really so easy to make fun of?”

 

The last Hurlock then fell, falling forward and revealing the arrow in its neck. From behind, leaning against the wall, looking tired was another elf. Smiling grimly, he nodded in response to the swordsman’s question. “Yes you are. But it cheers us up when we need it. Though, you are not the only one that gets the brunt of the jokes, Leliana does as well.”

 

Zevran strode out of the shadows silently. His body seeming to form as he came into the light as though made from shadows. While daggers dripped a mixture of red and black were held in one hand. The long blond haired elf finished wrapping a strip of clean cloth around a deep cut in his upper arm. And golden brown eyes surveyed the group.

 

“The last are dead. Tried to run, but I caught them.” His eyes gleamed with the thrill of a hunt gone well. “Mayhap we can find a place to set up camp soon, yes? The darkness is ahead of us on this day.”

 

Green eyes flicked over to the other elf and his grim smile turned into a gentle grin. “Got them all did you assassin?”

 

“Yes. They were quick, but I, am quicker.” The blond elf spoke with a confident lit to his voice. “After all, the crows need to do their work well to escape a flogging for failure.”

 

“Sounds just terrible that does. Do they really flog you for a mistake?” Alistair murmured, sliding his sword home into the leather scabbard with a _click_.

 

The witch lifted a vial to her lips and took a sip, shuddering and smiling as the potion did its work to heal the wounds on her body.

 

“Interesting… I think I want to meet these crow masters of yours elf.” Morrigan looked far too interested for the human males comfort and he moved to put the elves between himself and the female.

 

“You, my lady, scare me.”

 

“Such flattery Alistair.” The wild’s witch laughed, amused with his reaction.

 

Green eyes rolled, amusement showing on his face as he listened to the two human’s banter. Tilting his head, he gave a toothy grin towards Zevran while waggling his dark eyebrows. The blond elf chuckled in return.

 

Stepping up to the other male, the crow assassin threw the black haired elf’s arm over his shoulder and took some of the wardens’ weight, knowing earlier that the younger one had been clipped in the leg by one of the poison blades. And even though the wound had been treated for poison and healed by magic. The feeling of the cut and the hurt that had been there still throbbed through the muscle. For the body did not forget wounds, as readily as magic took them away.

 

“They never stop…” Spoke the dark haired elf with a fond smile.

 

“Hm?” Grunted Zevran in question.

 

“Alistair and Morrigan. They never stop arguing.” Green eyes glanced over at the assassin, while the elf tried to walk as gently as possible on the throbbing calf muscle of his leg. He was also trying not to lean too much on the taller blond at his side, but the other just gave him an irritated glance and decided to pick green eyes up bridle style.

 

“Zevran!” He yelped, clinging to the other in shock at the sudden change in his balance.

 

“You are so hard headed my friend.” Spoke Zevran with a grin. “Perhaps you could just lay back and enjoy the ride, yes?”

 

“Put, me, down.” The dark haired elf was glaring at the other now, not amused in the slightest.

 

But the assassin just laughed, while leaning down and brushing lips across that sweat beaded brow under his chin. “Hadrian, you are always so prideful. Let me carry you, at least for today _amore_.”

 

The dark haired elf’s eyes were wide, staring at the blond with surprise. Then his lips twitched into a grin before laying his head on a strong shoulder. “Fine.” Hadrian grumbled, as he closed his tired eyes.

 

“Always so proud. But accepting help does not make you weak, no?”

 

“Shut up you.” The black hatred elf muttered back, shifting his face into the blonds neck and shoulder area. “Don't make me smack you, cheeky.”

 

“Such harsh words my own. You can be so cruel.” Said Zev with a forlorn sigh.

 

This attracted the attention of Morrigan and Alistair who stopped and looked forward at the other two. Alistair tilted his head, eyebrows raised in both question and curiosity. “Well, that's not something you see everyday.” Spoke the blond human. The corner of his lips turned upward into a smile, eyes crinkling with laughter lines.

 

“Hmmm... yes. Our Warden certainly does not like to show weakness, does he not?” Replied the witch with a slight smile. Alister just grinned at her, carefully rotating his arm around in a circle under the heavy armour as he tried to loosen the tight muscles of his elbow. The weight of holding the iron sword for hours, had begun to make his arm ache.

 

“Zevran! See if you can spot a place to camp out would you?” He called, as the swordsman stopped and stared back the way they had come. His fingers tightened around the swords hilt as he lifted his shield up into a guard position. “Morrigan and I shall stay here to deal with the darkspawn.”

 

“What?!” The black elf looked up eyes wide. His hand gripped Zev's left shoulder as Hadrian looked back at the two humans in horror. “No! I shall stay and fight with you.”

 

“Hardian...” Groaned Alister as he turned to stare at the black haired elf with a severe frown. “You cannot.”

 

Zevran gritted his teeth as he wrestled with the wriggly lithe body of his partner, who was determined to get down and face the enemy head on once again. “ _Amore_!” He snapped, causing the elf to freeze and look up with wide eyes.

 

“Enough...” Breathed the blond, pressing a gentle kiss to Hadrian's forehead. “You need to rest.”

 

“I'm fine Zev.” Those bright green eyes gently smiled. “It doesn't even hurt any-more.”

 

“My own.” Zevran shook his head. Shifting the elf's body slightly, he raised his hand up to eye level, fingers coated in red. “Your healed skin has split. I can bind it, but rest will be best to stop the bleeding.”

 

Green eyes stared in horrified silence at the glistening liquid coating bronze coloured fingers. Swallowing, he nodded relenting to their wishes while relaxing back into Zevran's hold.

 

“Very well...” the black elf frowned, “but you, my king, better make it back alive.”

 

“Oh, I shall make it so.” says Morrigan with a twisted smile. “Upon our return, he shall be unharmed and still whining as ever.”

 

“I do **not** whine...” Said Alistair with a pout, as he turned and began walking back towards the tunnel the party had come from.

 

“My dear Alistair, yes you do.”

 

“ _No, I don't_.” The swordsman sang back at her in playfulness, his voice fading into the distance as they walked away from the two elves.

 

“Oh! So, you do not whine about there being too many darkspawn and not enough cheese…?” Was the last they heard as Zevran and Hadrain made their way further into the caverns ahead.

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

_Deep within the Thaig with Zevran and the Warden_ :

 

A hiss escaped as Hadrian was placed upon the ground of the side cave, away from the main cavern. It was large enough to hold all four of them easily, along with a camp fire and still have room to move easily. The black elf's hand pressed harder down upon his wound as blood pooled up between parted fingers though the sodden bandaging.

 

The hardened leather armour, spelled against damage or was meant to be, had been split jaggedly by a coarse blade which had splinted off at the end. That darkspawn had been very lucky to get off such a hit before the daggers of the crow had embedded themselves in the infected creatures skull and ended it's life for hurting his partner.

 

But as the blond elven had taken down the creature of the spawn, a shard of the sword broke off, as the beast fell to the assassin's blades as they tasted blood. It was this novice mistake that had ended up wounding the black elf badly, tearing the skin and slicing deep into the muscle where the piece of the festering blade now resided. It had near cost the black haired elf his legs. To never walk again would have devastated the forest loving creature for the rest of his natural life. This didn't include the impact it had on Zevran when he saw Hadrian collapse with neither sound nor movement, it was like the spirit of life had been cut and all that was left behind was the body.

 

Thankfully he was still alive. The shard had done a lot of damage but a potion helped to patch up the wound somewhat to allow him to walk and fight without collapsing. But without getting him to a healer there was no telling how bad the situation they were in could get, trapped down a cavern system, below the earth in a Dwarfen Thaig…

 

“This is the most idiotic thing you have ever done, yes?”

 

Pale lips slowly moved up into a gentle smile. Watching as the blond gave a grunt as he kneeled down beside the other elf. “Maybe not the most idiotic.” He muttered, shaking his head with a sniggering laugh.

 

“ _Amore_ , No laughing at this elf. Not when he holds all your prayers within.” Said Zevren with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

 

The black haired elf let the blond reposition his hands from their place over his wound on his leg, to around the wound itself, fingers red and sticky with old and new blood. “Really now, you are making me very intrigued sir elf.” The wounded elf tilted his head to the side a teasing smile on his lips, as he tried to ignore the flashes of pain as the other cleaned his wound as they bantered back and forth.

 

Then the gentle laughter cut with a hiss as the black haired male winced, fingers white from where they pressed tightly against the skin of his thigh around the wound. New lengths of cotton linen strips and roughly square cut pieces of fabric, all sterilized in boiling water had been packed over the wound, helping to keep the air away from the open flesh and allow the party at a later time to remove the shard of sword without having to open the skin once it had healed anew.

 

“You are ok now, _la mia ombra,_ yes?” Queried the blond quietly, as the last strips were firmly tightened over the wound to keep it from being contaminated from the surrounding area any more than it could have been. A gentle hand reached forward and ran his knuckles down smooth cheeks, causing green eyes to lift and to catch onto golden irises which looked worriedly at the ground bound Warden.

 

“I shall be fine, Zev. I am not going anywhere see?” The black haired male shrugged, breaking the stare the two elves had been locked within. Reaching over to the side, Hadrian pulled his daggers and bow over, holding them in a tense grip as he held them in his lap. “I will be sure to keep my weapons close at hand at all times.”

 

“I know you shall, but let me help you at least tie on your daggers _amore_. It will make me feel more at ease knowing you are at least equipped, while I go scouting for dangers abound.” Zevran tilted his head, smiling cheekily as he reached down and gripped the daggers, pulling them out of the slacked grip of the gently laughing Hadrian. Leaning forward, the blond elf gently rubbed his nose against the other elfs making the green eyed one duck away eyes shut. The taller elf carefully tied the daggers to the belts that criss crossed over the black males chest.

 

Making sure the knots were tight, but easy to undo in an emergency or need to do maintenance. The blond then helped to fit the bow and quiver stuffed full of many different arrows (like _magic, poison & normal_) before leaning back to nudge his head into the black haired elf’s and nuzzle the others forehead murmuring affection into the others hair. The other black haired elven kin just shook his head in bemusement, huffing in stifled laughter.

 

The two look a long few seconds just breathing together, eyes closed, before the elder moved away. Those green eyes opened and he tilted his head to the side. Zev just shook his head and curved his arm under a hip while the other went over the other side to help direct the black elf down onto his side. For a long moment the younger resisted, just staring up at the Crow Assassin, before a smile overtook that young looking face and the blond leaned down slightly. “ _Ora di riposo. Riproduci in seguito?_ ”

 

His eyes went wide, Hadrian swallowed, then nodded before the warden followed the blond's direction and lay down on his side, allowing the stressed leg to rest unheeded from the pressure and weight of his body. Tired eyes watched the honey eyed blond nod at his figure before straightening, turning away and walking towards the entrance. Then with a sudden run leaped up the wall and seemed to vanish into the shadows at the top of the cavern wall.

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

_Half and Hour Later_ :

 

Half an hour soundlessly passes while the Warden Hadrian sleeps, knowing the Assassin patrols the halls of the Thaig. _**Then**_...

 

Breathing gently, green eyes flicker open, irises dilate confused at the gentle light surrounding him in a silvery white glow. Blinking, it was then inside he felt it, a tight burning sensation. It as though his whole body was ready to combust into flame right there and then.

 

With a groan, the warden heaved himself onto his side, and then paled as it registered just what that burning feeling inside had been trying to tell his instincts about this whole time.

 

Right around the black haired elf’s body and a good few feet away was a summoning circle. A _Reverse Summoning Circle_ to be more exact, to summon whatever you wanted was inside as long as you had the power and control to do so. Distance was matched by power and as long as you had something that belonged to that which you wanted to summon, nothing could stand in the way of getting what you wanted.

 

Heaving for breath as it got harder to breath, Hadrian pulled himself up as quickly as he could, ignoring his wound as it split and burst once again. The sealed skin splitting open like a ripe banana being tore apart. Blood coated the elf's inner thighs and dripped down his legs to the ground, as the man tried desperately to get out of the circle. But it was like trying to wade through running water.

 

Then his leg collapsed underneath him, ripping a cry of anger from the males tense form. Pushing up onto hands and knees, stretched a hand out while concentrating on the fiery spark inside, but even that did not work. This spell was cutting off all avenues.

 

Green eyes watched in horror as the light got brighter and yelled out to Zevran in the minutes he had left terrified and frightened.

 

Then the cavern, the Thaig and everything Hardrian knew vanished in a blinding glow of white light.

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

_Not a Minute later with Zevran_ :

 

“ _ **ZEVREN**_!” It echoed deep in his ears the fear within his Amore's voice before being stolen away. It was unlike anything he had heard within Hadrian's voice before. Never had he heard the other elf scream out like that, in such terror and fear.

 

The blond elf’s lips were pressed tightly against once another as he stared down at the ground where the black haired elf had lain, fingers wrapped tightly around the leather wrapped hilt of his two daggers to keep from punching a wall in frustration.

 

“Zevren?” Alister's voice was not a welcome distraction at this time, though the female mage beside him may have the answers he needed. “We heard the Warden's scream and came as fast as we could. Were is he?”

 

“Assassin?” At her sharp query, the blond turned and looked over his shoulder at them both. Alistair was covered head to toe in darkspawn blood once more, indicating there had been quite a lot following the group. The mage was, as always, impeccable, her sharp eyes flickering over the area taking in the scene with an emotionless gaze.

 

“What happened Zev?” Alistair said again.

 

“Observe beneath your feet my friend.” He said as he turned and gestured at the intricate markings, which had been seemingly burned into the ground, and the blood that showed where Hardian had lain. His outline was still warm from having been there only moment before. A thin stretch of black indicated that the Warden had reached out trying to escape his fate just before he had been whisked away by this strange, most unholy of magicks. The air itself seemed to buzz with energy.

 

Morringhan bent down, fingers brushing the charred ground. Sparks flickering from her fingers at the touch, fluttered down caused her to flinch back. “Such Dark magic tis this I have ever seen, through my mother I have heard rumour this has been performed many a time.”

 

“You know what magic this is then?”

 

“Tis a Reverse Summoning Spell. Not one of this realm though, the glyphs are far too strange for our tongue.”

 

“I care not for the magic of this spell. Just tell me where my _Amore_ has disappeared to!” Bit out Zevren as he turned away, fingers white around the hilt of his dagger which weighed comfortingly in his palm. The other blade was still within it's sheath on his hip, as the blonds left hand curled into a fist around the hilt as sharp eyes traced over that blacked mark which was shaped exactly in Hadrian's form. Clearly from the shape, as Zevran could see, the dark haired elf had struggled to get away with his wounded thigh. But had failed and only time to yell for the blond before the magic had erupted beneath him and ensnared his form to spirit him away.

 

' _ **Amore**_ …' He thought, fingers clenched. ' _Wait for me_ _! I will find where you have gone. And if you have been hurt in any way, retribution will be swift._ '

 

End Chapter 1

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

_#Extract from **Chapter 2** :#_

 

_“Oh my word.” She just stared._

 

_“Poppy? What is wrong?” Asked the elder concerned. Blue eyes looked into Severus's dark-brown eyes in question, but the younger just shook his head with a frown._

 

_“I.. Just look.” She moved back, and gestured towards his head. The two men looked over the boys form to see if they could see what was wrong and then finally saw it, if by the sudden intakes of breath were any indication. “I didn't think they still existed.”_

 

_His ears were pointed. Delicately. Nothing like a house elf's, or any other magical creature they knew of. The only creature that it could be, were the one beings that didn't exist. They had been destroyed a long, long time ago, hunted down for their beauty and immortality until none were left._

 

_She looked up at them both with fire in her eyes. “Just where did he come from Albus? This is too dangerous a world for a being like him, no matter who he used to be.”_

 

**_~End~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Moderate Description of Violence

_World unknown. Date unknown. Hadrian's pov_ :

 

A gasp of breath. Fingers twitch. Muscles tense and shoulders move. Head rolls back. Lips part, bloodless and pale. While a voiceless sound escapes. Hands curl. Arms contract. Legs move and body rolls.

 

Green eyes flicker beneath heavy eyelids.

 

A cough echoes, hands fisted in fabric. Body curls, legs to chin. Lips pull back, forehead furrows.

 

Coughs again, spittle flies. Gasps for breath, eyelids flicker.

 

Voices sound, pounding feet. Hands grasp clothing and shouts in an ear. Body flinches, curling more. Hurting inwardly, yelling in fear. Fists shake body, yelling even louder. Hands tighten, fabric creasing. Lifts up high, arms flailing.

 

Legs jerk outwards, arms falling limp. Head turned side wards, cheek turning pink. A voice growls, firmly and nastily. But nothing comes, speech is gone.

 

Shaken again, voice getting louder. Feet then heard getting closer. A young voice yells, a spark unveils, tearing a yell from their chest.

 

Fingers let go, dropping them to the ground. A scream echoes, bouncing round and round. Fingers grip hair. Eyes clenched in pain.

 

Agony abound, shuddering through broken bones as blood boils, slowly cooking within. Then a flash of light, through tightly closed eyelids and darkness comes, sucking consciousness away. Thus silence falls, body still once more.

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

 _World Earth. Date unknown. General pov_ :

 

“That was close…” Sighs the woman in a white gown. Fingers rub her brow as she looks over the young man on the floor of the office.

 

“Seems a slight miscalculation had affected the transportation of the child.” Blue eyes gazed down at the boy lying curled upon the ground. Fingers were pressed together, elbows resting on the top of the desk as the elder gazed over his half moon spectacles at the matron and her charge.

 

“Miscalculation?” A grimace appeared for a second or two, before falling into the usual dark scowl that caused students to flee in terror. “Seems you near killed the creature instead.” His dark eyes narrowed. Sharp and calculating eyes flicked over the wounded and pained body of the young man on the ground.

 

“Creature?” The elder glanced towards the younger man, before his lips curled into a smile and he stood up from his desk, moving round to cross over to where the other had landed upon the floor. “No Severus, this is no creature. If you looked more closely, you would see very well who this is.”

 

Long fingers reached forward and brushed long dark strands back from a bowed forehead, revealing a lightning bolt scar to the room. The young man, Severus, stiffened a dark frown as his eye flickered back and forth over the still body of the boy.

 

The Matron on the other hand didn't react at all except to tut at the elder and brush his hand away. Her other hand was in motion, wand in hand, carefully moving over the boys body as parchment collected in a neat pile by her leg to read after she was done. Then the boy groaned, tilting his head, fingers twitching as though to awake. With a furrow of her brow, the matron muttered under her breath and set a sleeping spell over him to make him fall into a more natural slumber.

 

“Oh my word.” She just stared.

 

“Poppy? What is wrong?” Asked the elder concerned. Blue eyes looked into Severus's dark-brown eyes in question, but the younger just shook his head with a frown.

 

“I.. Just look.” She moved back, and gestured towards his head. The two men looked over the boys form to see if they could see what was wrong and then finally saw it, if by the sudden intakes of breath were any indication. “I didn't think they still existed.”

 

His ears were pointed. Delicately. Nothing like a house elf's, or any other magical creature they knew of. The only creature that it could be, were the one beings that didn't exist. They had been destroyed a long, long time ago, hunted down for their beauty and immortality until none were left.

 

She looked up at them both with fire in her eyes. “Just where did he come from Albus? This is too dangerous a world for a being like him, no matter who he used to be.”

 

Near black eyes narrowed in thought, before the younger of the two men stepped forward and kneeled down beside the sleeping being on the ground. “Poppy, perhaps the boy should be placed elsewhere for his safety for the moment.” Severus glanced up at the focused mediwitch. “Perhaps the secure wing of the hospital wing?”

 

“Excellent idea Severus. Would you mind giving me a hand? I have to keep an eye on his vitals and can't transport the child at the same time.” Spoke the matron with a concentrated look upon her face. Her wand was focused upon the boy's midsection, glowing a dark green in colour while flickering in a regular beat.

 

“Very well Poppy. Just tell me when you are ready to transport the boy to the Hospital Wing.”

 

She just nodded distractedly in return.

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

 _Tiny dream. Earth home. Harry pov_ :

 

_They were tiny hands, such small hands that pressed almost desperately against the door, searching for a way out. A hot forehead rested above them, feverish and cold at the same time as panted breaths escaped into the air._

 

_He was sick. He was so very sick. Coughs erupted into the air, as little lungs tried desperately to shift sticky mucus, but his body was too weak._

 

_Clouded green eyes, shiny with tears that did not fall, closed with resignation that such a young child should not feel. Letting his body slip down to the ground in defeat as a fist beat almost silently against the door once again that night._

 

_Help me..._

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

 _World Earth. Hadrian's pov_ :

 

Green eyes fluttered open, before shutting again from the bright light. A groan escaped as a hand came up to cradle his throbbing head. Deep breaths were being taken in, trying to stay calm and assess the situation as panic started to build. The usually familiar smell of dirt, a tinge of iron, the heady fragrance of copper, unwashed leather and linens was missing.

 

Fingers of his left hand shifted slightly and curled around the hilt of a dagger. Thank goodness for the assassin and his paranoid nagging about always wearing the enchanted weapons. They couldn’t be removed from his person when wearing them thanks to the glyphs inscribed on them.

 

Whispered voices echoed around him, coming from a far enough distance the male felt safe enough to crack open his eyes enough to survey the surroundings. White light blinded watery green eyes as they blinked furiously before shutting once more, face pressing back into the space between his shoulder and the strange feeling linens.

 

Finally eyes began to adjust and the elf could survey his surroundings. White was the impression, sterile white. White curtains, yellowish-white sheets, white curiously soft pillows, walls greyish white and floors were made up of lots of white squares. Huffing out a breath, pulled the _soft-thick-sheet-that-was-not-a-sheet_ off of him and swung leather clad legs down off the bed.

 

Breathing, Hadrian pushed up and _**stood**_ all for a second or two before collapsing. Left hand clamped down upon his thigh which had split open and was quickly soaking the bindings with blood. The Right had managed to direct his falling movement to land upon the bed once more, with his legs being the only things still hanging off while the rest of the elf’s body lay flat as he panted from the sharp throbbing pain.

 

 _'By the Dreadwolf, fool I am_.' Twisting to lie upon his back, Hadrian stared up at the blindingly white ceiling and strange but interesting architecture as he gathered the courage to move again. ' _Throw the elks to the pit, I must be seeking punishment if I must be trying to get up again._ '

 

Then a strange sound of flapping came to pointed ears and the elven Warden pushed himself up onto his elbows as curiosity reared its head once again, his natural suspicion and need to escape the white room had temperately been replaced as his true naivety when his curiosity struck and **the elf had to follow the compulsion**. For the Warden had a tendency to let his curiosity dictate his behaviour _to_ _o_ _many times_ and the trouble the party had gotten into had become legends on Thedas.

 

Green eyes raised up and stared, there flying towards him was a fire bird. They were supposed to be extinct, hunted down like most creatures were being. Dragon's being the top prize for any seasoned killer. It made the forest dwelling creature inside of him bristle with anger.

 

It was funny, he was originally an Elven child from the city. A _flat-ear_ , one with no pride or connection to the ancestors and yet Hadrian took pride in being a city elf, his heritage from his father. Yet he was also a _Dalish-elf_ through his mother. Taken on journeys, and was accepted into the clan as a _Dal'en_ and taught the ways of his people. Including the daggers and bow, the dark haired man took to them with satisfaction and pride.

 

That day, on the day of his marriage, the Warden had been there to visit his father. As well as keep the promise that had been made many a year ago. Binding to the young female elf was no trouble, even if it was a temporary bond to help her escape the Alienage to the clan with him.

 

Instead, bloodshed.

 

So many dead.

 

It was that which sparked the darker side of his curiosity then.

 

_What would happen if I cut here, slowly sliced and separated the muscles and tendons of the flesh? Lets see what he shall do, will he scream, writhe in pain, whimper or beg after what he did to her? No man deserves to keep his dignity and pride after destroying the virtue of the one I was meant to protect._

 

And so Darkness grew into him. The assassin's path laid out. The Warden Duncan came, saved Hadrian's neck from the gallows and shoved him into being a Warden to fight Darkspawn.

 

Green eyes blinked, drawn back to the present as a weight settled on his stomach and a trill sounded out into the air by his left ear. Shifting his head back, the elf looked down and stared at the gleaming fiery-red plumage of the bird. The bird who by the way was looking back at the green eyed man with one beady black eye, head cocked to the side with intelligence shining through.

 

A chirrup came from the sharp curved beak of the creature, who's crest was raised. As that sharp intelligent stare switched from one eye to the other, as the fire-bird seemed to twitch it's head and turned the other way. Then with a flick of it's long tail's, turned towards Hadrian's legs with a crooning sound.

 

“Do not worry my friend. I shall care for the wound soon enough, if the Dreadwolf permits me.” He murmurers towards the bird, unconsciously lying back, the heat from the bird causing a drowsiness to overtake his senses. Blinking, he tried to shake it away, as a hand came up to hold his head. “ _Wha' ya' do'in_?”

 

Then agonising pain eclipsed his form. Hadrian could not move, vocalize or even feel. Just pain throughout his form. The blood in his very body felt like it was trying to boil it's way out of him. Breathing began to hitch, body twitching, then the spasm's began, before violently fitting. Mind was fixated on two words as darkness hit in a flash of light and concerned garbled words as he shut down once again.

 

 _ **What**_ _**Happened**_?

 

–---¬=@;#<{+HP+DA+}>#;@¬-----

 

 _World Earth._ _Medical Wing._ _Hadrian's pov_ :

 

Face turned into the feather soft side of the pillow, his brow furrowed before green eyes slowly slipped open. Gently he stared into the white light that shone from the window, confused and slightly dazed, but mainly tired.

 

Settling back into the pillow, gazing perplexed towards the light, as fingers drifted upwards and pressed gently against his leg. Then shifting his gaze downwards, pushed upwards with his left arm mainly taking his weight. Staring down at the bandages around the thigh, the fingers of Hadrian's right hand flexed, fingertips brushing against the rough material.

 

“ _Uoy_ _ere_ _w_ _i_ _fi t_ _ah_ _tod tndluow_ _i_.” In reflex the elf suppressed a flinch, as pain radiated out from the exact point the his fingers had brushed against. Head turned, eyes fixating on a darker pair which had apparently been watching him wake and move around this entire time. Shifting onto his right side, the elven male settled with his body facing towards the darkly dressed gentleman. With only the left leg kept in its original position, Hadrian would not dare any more pain.

 

Dark eyes stared down at him with an unreadable look, while shoulder lengths of dark wavy hair hung around his face.

 

' _Who_?' Green eyes narrowed at the strange human that had apparently been sitting at his side for however long it had been. It was then Hadrian caught the slightest of movement from the human sitting at his side. Without indicating that he had sighted the movement, the Warden-assassin tilted his head in confusion. “I do not understand your _words_ _Hume_.”

 

Fingers of his left hand slowly shifted position and curled gently over the pommel, before quietly moving to grasp the handle of the dagger. Fingers were firm and still, as sharp eyes caught the man removing an object from his pocket. A very long and thin object, almost like a miniature staff in size, only hand-held size.

 

It was just a flicker in the corner dark haired man's eyes, but it was enough to make the young elf move.

 

He dove off the bed, ignoring his leg which began to greatly pain him as it bled through the white linen bandages, indicating it had torn through again. Ducking under the coloured flash of light that shot over his head and hit the bed. Hadrian slipped the dagger out of its sheath into his palm and in an instant was inside the other man’s defence. Clearly the human had not expected him to get up and actually move at the speed he had, as the others reflex was a little too slow. For the very moment he reacted, the elven assassin was already behind the dark-haired man and the dagger was poised at his throat, his warning clear.

 

Those sharp green eyes quickly flickered over the male, taking in the position of each hand. The left was on the arm of the chair, fingers gripping the end, skin white with sudden tension. The right held that miniature staff like object, wooden-brown, carved delicately and pointed directly at where his head was laying not seconds before. The pillow, as his eyes flickered over to inspect it for a long second or two, had indented from the blast, a blackened mark had appeared, but yet… As it had occurred to the young Warden, had not been destroyed as most magick spells would usually cause.

 

Moving slightly once all pieces had become clear to him, Hadrian stepped forward slightly from behind the elder human, dagger still poised at his throat as it traced a gentle path.

 

Fingers shifted up and gripped hold of his sheathed dagger, pulling it from the other sheath with a quiet 'snick' sound that echoed through the room. Turning a little more, green once more met those dark eyes, which stared back with an unknowable emotion, face fixated into a blank expression as the blade stopped just above the larynx.

 

The young-elf could feel himself frowning, lips pressed together tightly, his brows furrowed. Green eyes seeming to glow as he stared down the other, then the flat of his blade smacked down on the hand holding the miniature staff, a glare building. _**Do not try that again**_ , his face was saying, as loose strands of hair from the braid at his back fell around his face, green eyes bright as the Warden-assassin shook his head firmly once.

 

Dark eyes stared back, the left hand having loosened its grip on the arm of the chair. That face wasn't so blank any more, still unreadable though to the general eye, as the human nodded ever so gently in return.

 

A sigh escaped, as fingers slipped his daggers away with a flick, magick warming the runes in the metal before they reappeared back in their sheath's once more. Before slipping tired fingers through wild locks of hair at the top of his head. Turning away to walk back to the bed as his leg trembled minutely, the Warden felt ready to collapse, he didn't want to show weakness in front of an unknown like the dark haired man, so forced the trembling to stop.

 

Then he sees that same flash of colour again, he swings around trying to grab his weapons, but it is too late, the spell hits him and darkness enfolds his thoughts.

 

_ End Chapter 2 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:  
> Zevran's Language.  
> Love/Affection/Fondness/Darling/Dear - Amore  
> My Shadow - la mia ombra  
> Rest now/Hour of Rest. Play later? - Ora di riposo. Riproduci in seguito?
> 
> Thedas's Elven.  
> Child - Dal'en
> 
> Wizard Speach  
> Uoyerew ifi tahtodt ndluowi : I wouldn't do that if I were you. 
> 
> Notes:  
> 1.Left leg is the one with the Darkspawn blade still embedded within.  
> 2.Hadrian and Zevran are bonded together.  
> 3.Fawkes magic healing nearly killed harry, cause the Darkspawn blood in his body is completely bonded to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translate:
> 
> Love/Affection/Fondness/Darling/Dear - Amore  
> My Shadow - la mia ombra  
> Rest now/Hour of Rest. Play later? - Ora di riposo. Riproduci in seguito?
> 
> Notes:  
> 1.Left leg is the one with the Darkspawn blade embedded within.  
> 2.Hadrian and Zevran are bonded together.


End file.
